warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Heart
Episode Five, Season One, of Cold. Enjoy! <3 Snow Heart I hate it when a quick start, then a quick end comes. It ruins my heart. You'll see what I mean. We had been traveling along the footsteps for days now, and there was still no sign of Reedtail. Then a cat called Dewheart showed up. He was from ThunderClan, and I remembered him. I had seen him before, and had never felt a stronger love than this one. His brown pelt shimmered under the sunlight, and he sniffed the ground cautiously. "I don't see any trace of Reedtail. Maybe these aren't his pawsteps." Dawnfur snorted. "They have to be!" "It's our only hope." Minnowfur whispered. Dewheart glanced at her. "This is a track of the rogues. They are luring you in." Snowbreeze growled slightly. "How do you know? Are you working for them?" Crowheart laid his tail over Snowbreeze. "He isn't lying. He's from ThunderClan, and so am I. I know that some have gone through training to understand tracks of a cat. Dewheart had this special training." Snowbreeze gave Crowheart a hurt look, and shook off his tail. I glanced at Dewheart. When he looked back, I blushed slightly and purred. "Guys, he's our only hope. We have to believe him." Minnowfur mewed. "You say these are rogue tracks. Then where is Reedtail?" Dewheart studied the ground closely. "No doubt about it. This was a 'panic flight'." When we glanced at him confused, he then continued. "Reedtail first fled through this area after the snowstorm. But then rogues went over them theirselves to confuse others. They probably caught up to him, and dragged him away." Minnowfur's eyes clouded. "Do you know who the rogues are?" "Yes." Dewheart mewed gravely. "Striker's rogues. The worst that have been threatening the Clans." I was slightly confused about these rogues, but Dawnfur took a deep breath. "Them?" I could tell all the Clan cats knew this "Striker" and he was probably a dangerous cat to play against. "Tough." Crowheart murmured. "If they have Reedtail, then we better be careful. Anything could happen with those rogues." We agreed that we had to go back to the cave to think. "Staying out in the open here wouldn't do us any good." Snowbreeze had argued. "There's a storm coming soon, plus, it's better that the rogues don't know we're here." But what we didn't know was that there were a pair of glowing blue eyes watching us from behind the bramble bush. "So they know about us..." He purred. "Makes this plan so much easier." "Okay so it's been three days since we found out that the rogues had Reedtail, and we've just gotten back. This means the rogues either are ready for us, or they're not." Snowbreeze concluded. "We must be cautious, and track down the rogues' location, and hope that they aren't traveling." "They're not." Dewheart growled. "They're tracks show ease and careful planning. They're nearby those tracks, and possibly saw us." I took a slow breath. "What do we do then?" "We wait." Dewheart mews. "Wait for them to strike first." Dewheart was sitting next to me today, his breath warm on my pelt. "I've seen you before haven't I?" He purred. "Yeah," I mewed. "It was what you called a Gathering. I was peeking out from a bush, and you caught my eye and smiled at me." "I thought so." Dewheart purred, rubbing against me. "I never forgot you and your beauty. Then I saw you that other day when you went to the camp to pick up Crowheart. I was jealous that he got to go. Then I persuaded Bramblestar to let me go. And he agreed." "That's great!" I purred. "Which means you and I..." "Yes." He mewed. "You and I." I had never been so happy when Dewheart said that. "Thank StarClan you came..." He only purred and touched his nose to my cheek. "We're one, Storm, and I'll make you feel loved here, even if Dawnfur doesn't. She was always a stone-headed she-cat, don't you think?" I nodded and smiled, but couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes watching me. Crowheart was seated behind me, head down. His eyes flickered up, met mine, and I was shocked to see the hurt in his eyes. Then I saw him saunter over to Snowbreeze and attempted to talk to her. She glared at him, and turned away. Crowheart shot me a glance that tore at my heart. Dewheart licked me on the cheek, then padded over to Minnowfur to discuss plans. I saw a glint of red out of the corner of my eye. "Crowheart." I hissed softly. "There's something at the entrance." He doesn't move over, he doesn't even glance at me. Dewheart looked over, and excused himself from Minnowfur. "Wait for a moment, please." "Storm!" He called. "What's wrong?" He mutered softly, "You seem shaken." I breathed slowly. "There's something outside, something red. I called for Crowheart, but he didn't come." "Watch him closely, Storm. I could tell he likes you." Dewheart whispered, but in his eyes, I could see his love for me, and I saw my love for him reflected back. "Foxes!" Snowbreeze screamed. My head shot up. Of course... Foxes had red fur, and I had seen them lurking about earlier. I felt a tinge of anger at Crowheart. Why was he so stubborn? It wasn't my fault I liked Dewheart and he liked me. He likes you, Storm. Dewheart had purred. But I love Dewheart... I knew I wanted kits with the brown tom more than I wanted kits with the black tom. "Minnowfur, go around and attack from the back, you go too, Crowheart. Dewheart, stay here with me. Dawnfur, attack from the left, Snowbreeze from the right. Circle around them to confuse them. Go!" I ordered, as my group fanned out. Dewheart muttered, "I'm going to attack first. I don't want you to get hurt." He lunged forward before I could protest. Dawnfur let out a terrifying screech as she dug her claws in one. Crowheart snarled in the biggest one's face and smacked it's dog-like muzzle. Snowbreeze let out a low hiss and flipped another over. Minnowfur yowled as she lashed over and over. Then one female fox found me, and yipped harshly. Another fox bounded over, and the two advanced slowly. "Dewheart!" I screamed as I tried to fight back. The tom glanced back, and I saw Crowheart start to streak over. I lunged for the first fox and spun around to lash out at the second. But the first one recovered quickly and sent me sprawling. I groaned as I struggled to get back up. Crowheart was at my side almost immediately, and he snarled at the foxes. "Stay away!" Then the fox took down Crowheart and they wrestled. Dewheart was still trying to wrentch free from the foxes' grip. "Storm! Help!" I glanced, terrifed and leapt forward. "Dewheart!" I shrieked. "Storm!" He wailed as the foxes continued their attack. Snowbreeze was struggling to get up from her wound, and Dawnfur was still fighitng another fox. Crowheart rolled over, and killed the fox with a death blow. Then he saw my horrified face. He rushed over to my side, and whispered. "He's going to die like this..." I looked into this sad, dark eyes. There was no triumph, only sorrow. Dewheart lay bleeding on the floor, and his head rolled over. He glanced at me, his eyes full of love. His last breath was painful, and his chest heaved for more. Then he fell still. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell him that, that I never got the chance to have kits with him. I let Crowheart embrace me, and I let out my tears of goodbye. The fight had ruined me... Goodbye. The End. Category:Cold Category:Cchen3's Fanfics